(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a thin film transistor array panel, and more particularly to a thin film transistor array panel for a liquid crystal display (“LCD”).
(b) Discussion of the Related Art
LCDs are one of the most widely used flat panel displays. An LCD includes two panels provided with field-generating electrodes and a liquid crystal (“LC”) layer disposed between the two panels. The field-generating electrodes may include a plurality of pixel electrodes and a common electrode. Voltages are applied to the field-generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the LC layer. The electric field determines the orientation of LC molecules in the LC layer to adjust polarization of incident light in the LC layer. The incident light having adjusted polarization is either intercepted or allowed to pass by a polarizing film, thereby displaying images.
LCDs can be classified as being transmissive or reflective depending on the light source used by the LCD. The light source of a transmissive LCD is a backlight. The light source of a reflective LCD is external light. A reflective type LCD may be implemented in small or medium sized display devices.
A transflective LCD uses both a backlight and external light as a light source depending on the circumstances, and may also be implemented in small or medium sized display devices.
However, the LC molecules may be arranged in a disorderly manner around the edges of a display region in an LCD, thereby causing disclination in a displayed image. The disclination may be improved by increasing the width of a light blocking layer in the LCD, but this may also reduce the aperture ratio of the pixels in the LCD. Thus, there exists a need for a LCD that reduces disclination without decreasing the aperture ratio of the pixels in the LCD.